The One's Outside of Time
by Egolenias
Summary: True strength comes from a need. But how far would one go to gain true strength? (New to fan fiction writing so don't hate too much)
1. The one who lays

Chapter 1: The one who lays.

Several large red animals was looking at a man standing in front of it with his hands clasped together above his head.

This ends here!" a man shouted as he slammed his hands on the ground, cracking it from the force.

A large white circle spread out from the man's hands and flew across the ground covering a large area.

"Light Magic: Heavens Embrace." The man Cried as a bright light erupted from the Circle.

"No!" another voice cried out as they reached out to the man only for the light to encompass their vision.

A cool breeze swept across a field in which a man lay. His unruly ebony hair bustling with the wind. The man lay motionless, sprawled along the ground.

"Look!" a voice called out from across the field, "Someone's over there."

The man heard the crunch of earth and grass underneath the feet of those coming towards him.

'Three people if I were to guess from the vibrations, two men and a child.'

"What should we do?" One of the three figures asked out loud.

"I don't know but we can't just leave him there" a new voice said.

"Shh, he's waking up" the first voice said as he noticed the man's eyes start to slowly open.

"Good morning friend, the're better places to sleep then the ground you know." A soft voice said which drew his attention towards a young girl. She had Long blond hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a long pink robe with three triangle patterns on her chest. She also wore a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck.

"Give me your hand" This voice drew his attention towards a man who wore a sleeveless top with plain trousers and a belt. His face was rectangular in shape and his hair was a mess of green.

The man looked at the other man's hand for a second before extending his own. The other man smiled and helped the man up to his feet. The man was just an inch shorter than him and was wearing a high collared white robe with a flowing black toga draped across his torso.

"What do we do now?" the last of the three asked out loud. He wore a simple shirt with shoulder pads, plain pants and a belt. He had silver hair which was swept back and wore an eye patch over his right eye.

"Well Precht, we could take him into town." the other man said to the silver haired man now known as Precht.

"Why don't we let Mavis decide?" Precht asked as he nodded towards the girl.

The girl whose name was Mavis knelled down on the ground and started pulling out grass one at the time. She continued doing so until she had a small pile within her hand. She then rose back to her feet and turned to the man with messy green hair.

"Walrod" she said getting the man's attention.

"So we're taking him home huh?" Walrod asked and smiled when Mavis nodded her head. "Well looks like we're keeping you"

Walrod laughed as he walked towards the man and placed his arm around his shoulder. He walked off in a random direction while dragging the man with him. His laughter could still be heard as they got further and further away from the field.

"You sure you thought this through?" Precht asked Mavis with a questioning stare.

Mavis walked past Precht and slowly followed after Walrod and the mysterious man. Mavis stopped in her trek and turned slowly towards Precht with a wide smile on her face.

"Of course I have" She responded before sprinting off after the two with laughter trailing her steps.

Precht looked at where Mavis stood for a moment before a grin formed on his face.

"So we have a new friend huh?" He questioned although no one was around to hear it. "Looks like things are about to get interesting."


	2. Interesting

Chapter 2: Interesting

Disclaimer - I own nothing apart from my OC

Walrod continued down the dirt road with his arm around the mysterious mans neck. Precht and Mavis could be seen a yard behind following at an increasing pace.

"So what were you doing in the middle of that field?" Walrod asked through his continuous laughter.

"I was..." The mysterious man left of as he sounded as if he lost his words. "I don't know"

Walrod looked at him and renewed his laughter while slapping the man on the back. "Drink a bit too much last night, eh?"

"I don't remember" The man replied.

"Yep, too much!" Walrod laughed out loud. "So where are you from?"

"I don't know" The man replied once more.

Walrod stop moving and gripped the man by the shoulders, "Geez, you drank so much that you forgot where you're from?" He questioned with a laugh.

"I don't remember anything." The man stated as he looked at his feet.

Walrods laughter finally died down as he looked at the man with a serious expression upon his face.

"What is the last thing you remember?" he questioned.

"Opening my eyes to look at you three." The man stated.

Walrods cheery mood had dispersed only to be replaced with a piercing gaze which studied every inch the the man in his arms. His eyes caught the stranger's gaze and as he looked into them he felt a sudden chill go through his whole body. The more Walrod gazed upon his visage, the more the chill intensified and a feeling grew within him. A feeling he had felt many times before. This feeling was fear, but it was different when compared to what he had felt before. The fear he knew caused him to shake and tremble and compelled him to flee before a foe. However, the fear he felt upon looking at this man and taking in his visage. This fear terrified him, it didn't compel him to run because he somehow knew it would not matter. No this fear compelled him to surrender his life, surrender his life for he wouldn't need it any more.

Mavis and Precht watched as Walrod and the stranger walked ahead of them.

"Interesting fellow isn't he?" Precht muttered to Mavis who looked at him in silence.

"A mysterious man lying in the middle of a field which is surrounded by a forest which is packed full of dangerous animals, bandits and mages." Precht continued which caused Mavis to stop moving and turn towards him.

"You suggest he is with a group of bandits or mages and this is all a trick to make us let our guard down so we can be robbed or killed, is that all?" Mavis summarised as Precht stopped a few feet infront of her.

Precht turned towards Mavis with a blank face as he took in what she said. He continued to look at her with a steady gaze, one which she copied.

"No." The man stated, "I don't get that feeling from him, it's almost as if he is deceiving us but we're the ones deceiving him at the same time."

Mavis looked confused at the statement provided by Precht and then looked back towards the path which The mysterious man was dragged down by Walrod. Her mind took in what Precht said and started thinking about all the events that have transpired. Until she heard a scream come from nearby.

"That was Walrod!" Precht exclaimed as he ran down the path towards the voice.

Mavis ran after Precht as she continued to think about the mysterious stranger, remembering all of his habits in case they would be confronting an enemy.

_**Well this is the second chapter, I am planning on having the chapters become longer from this point on.**_

_**Review Please, all will be taken into consideration.**_


	3. Feelings

Chapter 3: Feelings

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walrod continued to stare into the strangers eyes. His feeling of fear and death intensifying with every moment. Trying to pry his eyes away from the man's visage but only to fail and continuing to be drawn in. His sight started to fade away until he could only see darkness. He felt his fear increase even more and felt his heart start to race as he heard a sound. Scratches coming from all around himself. A deep grumbling voice which spoke words he couldn't understand and then a growl which could pierce the heavens. Walrod noticed the glow of a light coming from behind him and turned to see a sphere of light floating in the sea of darkness. He took a step towards it and heard the voice speak again in words which had no meaning to him. He took another step towards the light and felt the ground shake as another growl tore threw the darkness. A large gust of wind kicked up which forced him to cover his head with his arms. He moved his arms only to see a large object coming towards him. The scratching sounds continued once more as realization dawned upon him. He knew what it was. It was a beast of legend, one which isn't seen unless it wants to be. A dragon, and it was coming for him. The dragon roared as it phased through him leaving him confused. Until pain surged through his body dragging him to his knees and screaming. He heard the voice speak once more and turned to see the glowing red eyes of the dragon and a silhouette in front illuminated by a golden aura surrounding them.

"Begone" The figure said as a surge of power exploded from them as the air vibrated from the pressure. Raising their arm the air blew in the direction of Walrod blowing away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The mysterious stranger watched as Walrod suddenly screamed out in pain and was blown away from him and through several trees. The man ran after Walrod and knelt down next to him, grabbing a hold of the man.

"Hey are you alright?" The man asked as he held Walrod in his arms.

"Walrod!" Precht yelled out as he came rushing into the clearing to stop upon seeing Walrod in the arms of the stranger.

"What did you do to him!" Precht questioned him as the air around him began to vibrate with power.

The mysterious stranger saw the air fluctuate with eternano. His eyes widened when he saw it was coming from Precht.

"I didn't do anything!" The stranger exclaimed while raising his hand motioning for him to stop. Upon hearing the rustle of bushes, the stranger turned to see Mavis crouching down right next to him looking at Walrod.

"Calm down Precht, he's just unconscious." Mavis calmly stated out loud.

Precht calmed down causing the air to become silent again. He walked up to the stranger and took Walrod from his arms.

"Let's get one thing straight, stranger" Precht said to the stranger while pushing his head against his. "I don't trust you."

Precht began to walk off down the path with Walrod slung over his shoulder. The stranger watched as he walked away only to hear a small cough which drew his attention. He turned to see Mavis standing in front of him.

"Now that Precht and Walrod aren't here I would like to ask you something" She said as she walked past him. "Who are you?"

"I told you I don't know who I am" the stranger stated as he looked at Mavis with an even stare.

"Really?" she questioned as she began to walk in circles around the man, taking in his image. "Because you look alot like someone I've read about."

Upon hearing this the man raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Your clothes are very reminiscent of a great and powerful wizard," she stated, "However what he wore the complete opposite compared to you in colour."

She stopped right in front of him and leaned her head in close to his.

"He was an evil and famous wizard wearing black while you are an unknown who wears whit in the same style." She stated as their eyes met, "It's almost like your the opposite of that man."

"What was his name?" He asked while never looking away.

"He was known as the black wizard," she said while her eyes narrowed, "The black wizard Zeref."

Upon hearing the sound of Zeref's name, a vision of a man in black flashed in the man's mind. He felt a sharp pain in his head which brought him to his he opened his eyes he was standing in a

barren waste land which no life was seen for miles. He looked down to see his hands were covered in a black substance which he knew was ash. Hew heard a voice from behind him and when he turned to face the voice he saw the man who he saw before.

"Zeref" The man stated without control.

"Well here we are back at the beginning" Zeref said as he raised his arms, "Let us end this, Kaiser."

"You have no right to call me that" the man shouted as he ran towards Zeref.

"You're right and why would I even want to call you by a name the humans gave you." Zeref said as he began running at the man.

Two people, One in white, the other in black. These two men ran towards each other while releasing their magical power. The earth cracked with every step taken. They reared back their fists and collided as they met head on. A massive shock wave of magic power expanded from the collision which fractured the land.

The dust blew away to reveal the two men which were battling for dominance.

"This is it," The man stated as he raised the level of his magic power, "For all the humans and all my friends whom you killed"

"Let us end this!" Zeref exclaimed with a small grin upon his visage, "Vermillion!"


	4. Kaiser Vermillion

Chapter 4: Kaiser Vermillion

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mavis watched as the man in front of her was kneeling on the ground in pain while clutching his head with both his hands. His breathing was deep and loud. He opened one of his eyes and looked towards her.

"So that name does mean something to you after all" Mavis exclaimed as she walked past the man and down the dirt road towards the town.

The man followed her movements with his eyes until she stopped moving and turned towards him.

"Well?" Mavis asked the man, "Are you coming?"

The man's eye widened as he heard her. He noticed the blank face she had displayed to him and knew that she was keeping her guard up.

"I don't think that's a good idea" The man said as he climbed back to his feet and remembered what had transpired with Walrod and Precht.

The man began walking in the opposite direction from Mavis when he heard her running towards him. He turned towards her only for her to latch onto him.

"No, I won't let you!" She cried as she held onto the man.

The man began thrashing about trying to shake her off of him but found that she was holding onto him with an iron grip.

"Please!" She continued to cry and as he looked down he could see actual tears coming from her eyes.

"Please don't leave" Mavis begged the man, "I need you!"

Hearing this the man stopped moving and looked at Mavis in the eyes.

"You...need me?" He asked her to which she nodded.

"You're-" She hesitated, "You're too interesting to let go!"

The man thought back to what she said earlier before his head hurt. He remembered her talking about a great wizard dressed in black. The black wizard Zeref.

The man fell to his knees at the unexpected pain in his head. He grabbed his head with his head as flashes of a man in black appeared before him. The man's eyes widened and the air grew heavy. Mavis noticed the change in the atmosphere and began feeling magic flow off of the stranger. She heard the man mumble and saw that his eyes were now closed. She leaned in to hear what he was saying.

"Z-ze..." Mavis continued to lean in closer towards him, "Zer...ef."

"What did you say?" Mavis questioned as she slightly heard something.

"Zeref" The man said causing Mavis to lean backwards with wide eyes. She felt the magic in the air increase and quickly tried to get off the stranger. As she did she heard him begin to chant Zeref's name, slowly getting louder. As she got off him a massive explosion of magical power pushed her away and into a tree.

The stranger began punching the ground while shouting out Zerefs name. Mavis looked up to see the magic surrounding him increase by the second, Not even realizing it had gone dark and the moon was full and high in the sky.

"S-so much magic" Mavis stuttered in awe and started to think back to the book she read about the Black and white wizards.

"The black wizard who wielded Death Magic, Zeref." Mavis reminded herself as she watched the strangers magic continue to increase.

"The white wizard who wielded Life magic...what was his name?" She asked herself. A loud explosion

caught her attention. She looked to see the magic start to compress into spheres around the strangers hands.

"What was his name?" Mavis tried to remember but couldn't, "Damn it."

The stranger continued to punch the ground now with his magic covered fists. The earth blew away with every punch. Mavis moved to get up but noticed the air blowing toward the stranger and saw that he had stopped punching the ground but was now beginning to gather energy into his mouth.

"What his he doing?" Mavis questioned aloud.

"Kaiser Lancea" The stranger exclaimed as the magic compressed in his mouth exploded outwards at the ground beneath him. Mavis had to shield herself as a shock wave blew out from the impact. After the dust cleared she opened her eyes to see the man kneeling on a pillar with a meter deep trench surrounding him.

"Kaiser Lancea" Mavis stated with a slack jaw, "The white wizard who wielded life magic and was said to be the equal and opposite of the black wizard Zeref."

Mavis got to her feet and walked over towards the man but stopped all movement when he looked towards her.

"Kaiser" Mavis gulped as she started to sweat, "Kaiser Vermillion."


	5. Preparations

Chapter 5: Preparations

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The mysterious stranger now revealed as the legendary white wizard, Kaiser Vermillion, Stared at Mavis. Mavis herself was doing her best not to move. She could not see his eyes due to him having them closed. Vermillion started to make his way over towards Mavis. Sniffing the air every now and again. Mavis was about to start backing away slowly before Precht came rushing into the clearing and slammed straight into Mavis sending her forward and landing at the feet of Vermillion. She looked up at Vermillion to find his face right in front of hers. He smelled her and slowly started to open his eyes. Instead of the Black charcoal colour his eyes once were, they were now a deep and dark crimson colour. Having fully opened his eyes, Vermillion roared right in front of Mavis. The magic which was circulating around him blew out with the roar pushing Mavis onto her back once more. She went to push herself up and was half way before an unexpected weight crashed into her forcing her to the floor again.

Mavis looked and the body that was now on top of her and saw it was vermillion. His eyes were shut and his breathing was slow. She realised that he was unconscious.

"What was that?" Precht asked Mavis with a bewildered face.

"I don't know but whatever it was it's over now." Mavis replied while continuing to look at Vermillion.

"Need some help?" Precht asked as he walked over to Mavis.

"If you would be so kind." Mavis replied once again, "Where's Walrod?"

"Walrod came around by the time I felt the spike in magical energy and he told me to leave him." Precht answered as he picked up and flung Vermillion over his shoulder.

"I guess he's still waiting where you left him." Mavis sighed as she pushed herself to her feet, "Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scent of wild flowers awoke Vermillion from his slumber. He looked around the room he found

himself inside of. It was a simple room containing a desk with a chair and papers scattered across the top, a bed which he occupied which was placed in the corner of the room and a window which had a lone wild flower placed on its sill. The door opened and Precht came into the room holding a tray. Walrod placed the tray on the desk and left the room as silently as he had entered.

"Good morning." Vermillion says after the door had already closed. He got up off the bed and walked over to the desk and saw a plate of food which had some bread and a few pieces of meat, a cup of water was on the desk as well. After he ate the food and drank the water, Vermillion left the room and found himself at the end of a long hallway. He walked down the hallway and heard various sounds coming from the rooms he passed until he walked into a large room containing numerous tables. He saw Mavis and Walrod sitting at one of the far off tables and began walking over towards them.

"Ah, Good morning." Walrod exclaimed as he waved at Vermillion having noticed him walking towards them. Once he arrived Vermillion saw that scattered across the table were maps and pictures of various towns and fields. He directed his eyes towards Mavis knowing that she hadn't acknowledged his presence.

"We need to talk." Vermillion stated. This roused Mavis from her concentration and she raised her head towards him.

"I do not believe that to be wise." She said in a soft voice.

"What do you mean?" Vermillion asked with a confused look.

"From my understanding you do not have any memories of your past." Mavis said with the same soft voice but her gaze did not hold the same softness, instead they had piercing state to them.

"I might not remember much from when we met, Hell I don't even know who you are but I do remember you calling me by a name." Vermillion explained with a calm tone but an equally piercing gaze towards Mavis.

"Walrod, would you please give us a moment?" Mavis asked. Walrod nodded and left the two of them alone.

"Please." Mavis said as she signalled Vermillion to sit. Mavis watched as he sat down and studied his movements in doing so. 'He moves to guard his vitals as he moves to sit down, the only question is whether he does it knowingly or on a subconscious level.'

"Now tell me what you said back then." Vermillion demanded with a serious tone.

"Kaiser Vermillion." Mavis stated with her soft voice.

"Emperor, Red?" Vermillion softly said to himself causing Mavis to gain a confused look on her face.

"What did you say?" Mavis asked him.

"You're saying, Kaiser Vermillion is my name?" Vermillion asked completely disregarding her own

question.

"I'm not exactly sure if you are Kaiser Vermillion or not but I have reason to believe so." Mavis said as she looked back down at the maps on the table.

"What evidence?" Vermillion asked as he looked down at the maps as well.

"Excuse me." Mavis said as she suddenly stood up from her seat and started walking away from the table.

"Hey, wait!" Vermillion yelled as he hurriedly ventured after Mavis but was stopped by two guards standing at the door.

"You are not allowed through here." Mavis said from around the corner of the door.

"Why?" Vermillion asked but got no response.

"Let me pass." Vermillion said to the guards but they too didn't respond.

"Hey!" Vermillion yelled as he tried to push past the guards only to be pushed to the ground instead.

Vermillion grunted as he pushed himself back to his feet and walked off and left the guards alone. He left the room and walked through numerous hallways until he was outside.

"Where am I?" He asked himself as he looked around the various buildings that surrounded him. He started walking down the path and saw soldiers running back and forth. The path opened up into a large plaza which contained a large amount of crates and barrels being stacked by soldiers.

"Get the supplies stacked before they enemy arrive!" A soldier yelled out to the soldiers stacking the crates.

'Enemy?' Vermillion thought to himself as he saw a soldier looking towards him.

"What's a civilian doing here?!" The soldier yelled out which caused some of the soldiers to come and remove Vermillion from the plaza.

"You must not have heard but this town will soon be attacked so all civilians must leave immediately." One of the soldiers said as he escorted Vermillion towards the cities entrance.

"Attacked by who?" Vermillion asked as they reached the gates.

"The Ceneray guild." The other soldier replied.

Vermillion thought it best to not ask any more questions at this point due to a gut feeling he had. The guards left him once they arrived at the gates and ran back the way they came.

"Guess I should leave before the fighting starts." Vermillion sighed as he began walking away from the town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mavis walked down the hallway until she arrived in a room in which several others stood around a large table which showed detailed drawings of the town. Mavis walked up to one of the men and bowed her head to him.

"Master Deagth." Mavis said with her soft voice.

"Report." Master Deagth said without looking at her.

"From observation he isn't him, while he does look like Kaiser Vermillion it is impossible to be him." Mavis responded while still bowing to Deagth.

"If he is not Kaiser Vermillion then he is useless to me." Master Deagth said as he looked towards Mavis for the first time, "Dispose of him."

"Yes master." Mavis said without hesitation and a neutral face.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mavis walked back into the large room looking around for the man she left behind only to see it full of soldiers eating and talking with one another. She didn't see him at all in the room but saw Walrod and Precht sitting at the table where the maps were. Walking over she listened into the conversations being held by the soldiers. They were all the same story about fear and hope.

"Mavis!" Walrod called out as he saw her walking towards him.

"Where's the new guy?" Precht asked as he saw Mavis looking around for someone.

"I don't know and judging from your response you don't either." Mavis answered as she sat down next to Walrod.

"Man that guy was weird." A soldier said as he walked past their table causing Precht to eavesdrop due to his interest taking over.

"Yeah and did you take a good look at his clothes?" The man asked the other soldiers.

"Of course we did," A soldier said with a bored look on his face, "I mean who wears a toga in this day and age."

"Atleast we got him out of the city." The first soldier said. Precht stood up from his seat and began walking away from the table.

"Hey where're you going?" Walrod asked as Precht opened the door.

"On patrol." He said leaving before the others could say anymore.


End file.
